gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
A Friend Indeed
A Friend Indeed is the fifth episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on April 6th 2012. Courtney, Juli & Libby's new anti-gay movement is starting to take over the school, though Spider & JR's relationship continues to grow stronger and Luke supports Billy through the difficult time. The LGBT community attempt to openly fight back against the S.L.U.S.H. Campaign, but their attempts are ridiculed and the teachers are forced to sit back and watch the chaos ensue. Meanwhile, Teddy tries to come clean to his parents and two students rekindle their friendship. 'Recap' So here’s what you missed on Center Stage… Waverly found out that Patch is still married, which turned into a major speed bump in their relationship. Mr. Evans decided to ask the Glee Club to sing songs that would express who they were inside; something that would reveal a little more about themselves. Billy told Teddy about Courtney’s pregnancy, causing a rift between the two. June sang a song which led to her revelation about Spider and JR’s sexuality to Juli. Libby on the other hand, secretly began to think of ways for her to become the Glee Club’s lead. Teddy sang a song which made others question his choice, thusly leading him to tell everyone about him and Billy, making the distance between the two grow even more. Juli, seeing the amount of gay students in the club, decided to form an alliance with Courtney and Libby and start and anti-gay campaign. …and that’s what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' Societal attitudes towards same-sex relationships have varied over time, from expecting all males to engage in same-sex relationships, to casual integration, through acceptance, to seeing the practice as a minor sin, repressing it through law enforcement and judicial mechanisms, and to proscribing it under penalty of death. Common belief is that sexual orientation is not a choice, but rather an interplay of biological and environmental factors. Some religious groups hold the view that homosexual activity is unnatural or dysfunctional, although research shows that homosexuality is an example of normal variation in human sexuality and is not in and of itself a source of negative psychological effects. Prejudice and discrimination against homosexual and bisexual people, however, have been shown to cause psychological harm. One would think that the youth today would be more accepting and open-minded to the things around them, seeing as social acceptance is one of the many things that is tried to be instilled in them. “So I guess you’ve seen the posters.” said Spider, a worried look on his face as he approached JR who stood on stage in the auditorium. He began to play with his long dreadlocks; a clear sign of his nervousness. “Who hasn’t? They’re everywhere.” answered JR with a sigh. “You do know that this isn’t just about Billy and Teddy?” answered Spider, taking a few steps closer. “Babe, it’s about them. It’s about us…and everyone else who made the wrong decisions in their eyes.” said JR, taking Spider’s hand. “I just don’t see how a world filled with such beautiful things could be filled with such hate and disdain.” sighed Spider. “I know what you’re thinking. Why can’t the world be all unicorns, butterflies and rainbows everywhere?” said JR, wrapping his arm around Spider. “Well, it isn’t. But we have to shake it off and fight it out no matter what they throw at us.” he added with a smile. Spider touched his forehead to JR’s and smiled. “I love you.” he said. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to sing to you ever since the day that you came up with that huge stunt to get me to go steady with you, right here in the auditorium.” answered JR with a smile. JR asked Spider to take a seat as he sat on a stool in the center of the stage. “When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and cursed at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it.” he sang. “'And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget.' And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love i'f it does not exist.'” he added. “'But darlin', you are the only exception.' You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.” he sang, staring into Spider’s eyes as he smiled. “'Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face.'” he continued. “'And I've always lived like this', k'eeping a comfortable distance. And up until now' I'd sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because none of it 'was ever worth the risk, but...'” he sang. “'You are the only exception'. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.” he sang again. “'I've got a tight grip on reality' but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.” standing up and walking towards Spider. “'You are the only exception'. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.” he sang, taking Spider’s hands in his. “'And I'm on my way to believing.' Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.” He finished, pressing his forehead against Spider’s. Just then, a group of students stormed in and angrily approached the couple. As Spider and JR turned in their direction, slushies came flying at them. “Sorry fruits, you’re out of the loop!” yelled one of the guys. The rest began to laugh as Spider and JR stood soaking wet, wiping gunk off of their faces. _________________________________________________________________________________ The walls of St. Cecilia’s halls were covered with some very distasteful posters which bore hateful messages such as “Don’t Be A Drag, Slush A Fag”. This was supported by a huge donation from Juli’s parents, supporting her wish to install slushie machines in the school’s cafeteria. Students gathered at the center of the cafeteria where a good amount of tables were put together to create a makeshift stage. On top of this so cold stage stood Libby, Juli and the seemingly pregnant Libby. “My dear friend, Junette Harris loved a boy once. She even helped him choose a song that she thought he would use to ask her to go steady! But what did this boy do to my poor friend? He took her song and won the heart of another boy!” yelled Juli. “Yes folks, there are benders among us!” yelled Libby into her megaphone. “In fact, one of our most love has also gone pink!” she added, eliciting gasps from the crowd. “Aside from spreading such atrocities like aids, and all these other horrific ailments, these creatures are slowly taking away our men!” yelled Juli. “But if there’s one thing I know, it’s that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!” she added, presenting Courtney to the crowd as people cheered. Courtney began to sob. “Yes, I, Babydoll, am an unwed mother to be.” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes with a tissue. “But I did what any girl in her right mind would do. I held my head high, put on my designer clothes, sprayed some Chanel No. 2 and then I said –“ she added. “What did you say, you poor thing?” added Libby, cutting her off. “I-I said, Billy, love of my life…you’re going to be a daddy.” continued Courtney, wiping more tears from her eyes and holding her fake belly. “And what did that abomination say to you?” yelled Juli. Courtney cried even more. “He-he-he said he couldn’t care less and that he loved…ANOTHER MAN!” she bawled. The crowd gasped and yelled, filling the cafeteria with boos. Courtney, seeing the reaction she had wanted to get, decided to spice things up a bit and pretended to faint, Libby catching her in the process. Juli grabbed the megaphone. “You see what this has done to poor Babydoll? The plague that is homosexuality has taken it’s toll on her weak and child-bearing frame!” she yelled. “Hand in hand, we must rid the school of these horrid creatures! So join us in making this world a better place and SLUSH A FAG!” she added, raising her fist in the air. “SLUSH A FAG!” chanted the crowd that continued to grow. They chanted on and on, bringing a smile to Juli’s face. Libby stood, helping Courtney get up. She prompted someone in the crowd to turn the iPod that was connected to some speakers on. Everyone in the crowd began to clap along to the beat. “'We're not gonna take it!' No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!” sang Libby.“'We've got the right to choose and, there ain't no way we'll lose it. This is our life, this is our song!'” she added. “'We'll fight the powers that be just' don't pick our destiny 'cause you don't know us. You don't belong!” continued Libby. “'We're not gonna take it', no, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!” sang Libby, the crowd joining in. The door swung open, revealing Spider, JR and Teddy, along with other students and friends who supported them. “'Oh, you're so condescending'. Your gall is never ending! We don't want nothin', not a thing from you!” sang Spider, making his way towards the stage. “'Your life is trite and jaded, boring and confiscated.' If that's your best, your best won't do!” he added. “'Ooooooh. Ooooooh.'” chanted the crowd. “'We're right, yeah!'” chanted Libby with the rest. “'We're free, yeah!'” cheered Spider and the people that supported them. “'We'll fight, yeah!'” answered Libby with her supporters. “'You'll see, yeah!'” sang Spider. “'Oh, we're not gonna take it!' No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!” sang Libby and Spider together, standing in front of each other and glaring. “'Oh, we're not gonna take it!' No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore! Anymore!” they all sang together. Just when the music ended, Libby whipped out a slushie and threw it in Spider’s face. ________________________________________________________________________________ Ms. Bloss sat, her legs close together and her hands on her lap. She quietly waited for the school’s principal, Sister Shadonda, to speak.A few minutes of deafening silence had passed with the two just staring into space. “Sister, I-“ muttered Ms. Bloss. “Shhhhh.” answered the principal, cutting her off. “I’m trying to think.” she added. Ms. Bloss bowed her head. “Yes, sister.” She whispered. After a few more minutes passed, Sister Shadonda began to stir. “Waverly, I am very much aware of what has been going in in this school. It is clear as the light of day.” said Sister Shadonda. “But isn’t there anything we can do about it?” asked Ms. Bloss. “I mean, this is a very serious matter. Why, today alone, Fifteen kids have already been slushied.” she added. The principal shook her head, clasping her hands together. “I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do, Waverly.” answered Sister Shadonda. “While it is against my better judgment, as a Catholic school, the students that started all this will try to justify that what they are doing is right according to the bible. Most of their parents may agree too.” she added with a frown. “What do we do then?” questioned Ms. Bloss. “I guess we just need to pray and hope for dear life that this is just another fad. Hopefully it’ll all die down…well, sooner or later.” Replied the principal as she stood, staring out the window. "Many years ago, we had an incident were some of the children were picking on one of the students who they claimed was gay." said Sister Shadonda with a sigh. "Gosh, how terrible." replied Ms. Bloss. "We tried our best to get them to stop, but when word got out of that little incident, parents began to pull their children out of St. Cecilia's." she said as she cluched her hands together. "They claimed that the teachers and staff of such a reputable school should not...no, could not condone such acts of homosexuality. I thought to myself, how could us doing the right thing, feel so wrong in everyone's eyes? But what was I to do? As principal of this school and a woman of our Lord, I had to turn a blind eye. It's what had to be done." she added, cringing at the thought of it all. _________________________________________________________________________________ JR sat on his bed as Rose wiped more slushie off of his face with a towel. “How many times has this happened today?” she asked. “Thrice.” he replied. “This is getting to be too much of a bother.” added Violette, tossing Rose another towel to use. “Well, if there’s one thing I learned from you guys, it’s that we need to believe in ourselves and fight for what we know is right.” said Rose as she continued drying JR off. JR smiled. “Couldn’t agree more.” He replied. “We’re not going down without a fight.” he added with a smile. “Besides, these slushie things are pretty, how you say, amazeballs!” Added Violette, licking off some of the liquid that had gotten onto her hand, causing the two to laugh. “It just sucks that it has to be so sticky! It certainly doesn’t do wonders for my hair!” joked JR. “Ooooh! I may just have the perfect hair care product for you!” replied Violette, jumping up from her seat. “It’s Loreal!” she added, winking and heading out the door. She quickly rushed to her and Courtney’s dorm room far across the hall, hopping and swaying with each step she took. Once there, she rushed to the bathroom and rummaged for things that might be of help. In her hurry, she knocked over her make-up kit causing majority of it’s contents to spill all over the floor. As she bent down to pick it all up, something in the trash can caught her eye. “Sacrebleu!” she blurted out in shock as she moved in closer. She stared into the garbage receptacle, sighed and shrugged. Not carrying an ounce of inhibition, she quickly picked a piece of trash out of the can. Her eyes widened in disbelief. “Oh, mon Dieu! It’s all a stupid act!” said Violette, saying her thoughts out loud. In her hand, she held a freshly used tampon. _________________________________________________________________________________ Billy on the other hand, stayed clear of all the drama and issues that had recently been spreading. He locked the door to his dorm room and didn’t leave since. Tears had filled his eyes as he felt the most alone he had ever felt all his life. Just then, there was a knock on his door. “Who is it?” asked Billy and a rather strained voice. “Dude, it’s Luke.” answered the voice. Billy shrugged. “If you’re here to rub it in, I suggest you go away.” said Billy. “You know I can still beat the crap out of you.” he added, rolling his eyes. “Just open up!” he yelled. Billy grumbled as he stood. “Fine…fine…I’m coming…” he said. He opened the door and Luke quickly rushed in, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He sat on the bed across Billy’s, waiting for Billy to take a seat too. “Dude, what’s gotten into you?” asked Luke, a puzzled look on his face. “Well, apparently I spread aids and I’m an unfit father.” He answered sarcastically. Luke raised an eyebrow. “You’re seriously not gonna let this get to you, are you?” answered Luke. “Oh, but I do. I plan to just lock myself in my room and wither away ‘til I die of starvation.” Said Billy, lying down and covering his face with a pillow. Luke pulled the pillow from his face, laughing. “Bro, you know I’m not exactly great with words and stuff. I just want you to know that we’re still cool, ok? You’re my boy!” said Luke, smiling. “But, just so you know…” he added. “'If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway!'” he sang. “'Because you see,' if it were me, I would feel free to say t'hat I was gay...but I'm not gay.'” he added. “Luke, please, I am trying to...What?!” answered Billy. “'If you were queer…'” continued Luke. “Oh, Luke.” Said Billy, slapping his forehead. “'I'd still be here…'” sang Luke. “Luke, I am trying to sleep.” answered Billy. “'Year after year…'” added Luke. “LUKE!” shouted Billy. “'Because you're dear to me!'” sang Luke. “'And I know that you…'” he added. “What?” said Billy with a shrug. “'Would accept me too!'” sand Luke, now doing a goofy dance around Billy’s room. “I would?” answered Billy sarcastically. “'If I told you today,' "Hey, guess what, I'm gay".” sang Luke ”'...but I'm not gay.'” He added. “'I'm happy just being with you! So what should it matter to me,' w'hat you do in bed with guys?'” he continued to sing. “Luke, that is gross!” yelled Billy. “'No, it's not', if you were gay.” answered Luke with a smile. Billy sighed and rolled his eyes. “'I'd shout horray, and here I’d stay! But I wouldn't get in your way!'” sang Luke. Billy screamed as he covered his ears. “'You can count on me' t'o always be', beside you everyday, t'o tell you it's okay.' You we're just born that way! And as they say, it's in your DNA, y'ou're gay!'” sang Luke, continuing his goofy dance. “LUKE!” yelled Billy. “'If you were gay!'” finished Luke with a smile. The much taller Billy then stood from his bed with a rather angry look on his face. Luke slowly stood, a mix of bewilderment and fear spread on his face. “That was one of the rudest, most insensitive things anyone has ever done to me!” said Billy, moving closer as if to shove Luke. Luke slowly tried inching away as he stood. Just then, Billy hugged Luke tight and smiled. “Thank you, man. I really needed that.” Said Billy with a smile. “I’m happy to know that my best friend still has my back.” he added, tears rolling down his cheeks. Luke smiled and patted Billy on the back. “We’re bros, dude. I got you no matter what.” replied Luke. “Now I suggest you go and apologize to Teddy. The way that guy loves you is just insane! I’d kill to have something like said.” he added. “So go gay.” joked Billy, prompting Luke to smack him on the back of his head. “Dude, you’re my best friend, I support you and all, but I ain’t ever jumping the fence.” answered Luke, laughing. “There’re too many ladies out there who have yet to experience the Lukecamotion!” he added. Billy burst into laughter. “Really now? The Lukecamotion?” he replied. “Speaking of ladies, would you find it weird if I told you I’m kinda digging that fat chick in glee?” he asked. “Dude, who? Rose?” answered Billy with a puzzled look. “Honestly, she’s pretty cute man. Whatever floats your boat.” he added. “Oh, yeah! I’d like to float this boat on that massive ocean!” replied Luke, pointing at his genitals. “A piece of advice, buddy. If you want to win her heart, you gotta quit with the fat jokes. And stop being such a douche.” said Billy laughing. _________________________________________________________________________________ At his and Billy’s secret hideaway, Teddy nervously stood. He had prepared for this moment since he was twelve; the day he would finally decide to tell his parents about how he really felt. There was no turning back as we went through his contacts, made his way to his mother’s number and pressed dial. The phone rang as Teddy’s heartbeat raced faster and faster. “Hello?” said the voice on the other end of the line. “Mom, I need to talk to you.” answered Teddy. “Teddy! I was just about to call you.” said his mother in a very joyous tone. “There’s something that you need to know.” he replied. “You’ve been gone so long, I miss you already!” answered Teddy’s mother. “I just have to spit it out, mom.” said Teddy. “How are your studies?” she asked. “You probably figured it out years ago…but it’s still pretty hard to say.” said Teddy. “Teddy, I’m so excited to hear about what you’ve been up to!” said his mom ecstatically. “It’s something I’ve spent so long not saying…” murmured Teddy. “Your father has been so busy lately.” she said. “It’s something that’s always on the tip of my tongue, but only spoken aloud…when I’m alone.” he said. “I’ll send you a few goodies soon, alright?” answered his mom. “Silence seemed like the only way.” replied Teddy. “Uh, Teddy, perhaps now isn’t exactly the best time.” answered his mom, her tone changing. “But now I understand the price I have to pay.” said Teddy. “I’m seeing grandma for lunch.” she replied, hoping to change the subject. “I’ve searched for answers on my own.” answered Teddy. “She misses you so much!” said his mom. “And found that I’m completely lost. Mom, please, don’t say anything else, ok? Just listen, ‘cause I don’t even know where to start. I can’t even get the words out…it’s like they’re all jumbled. Mom, I love you, and-“ answered Teddy. “So you joined Glee Club! That sounds like fun, son. How’s that going?” said his mom. “Mom, please listen…” Teddy said, his voice now shaking. “I bet it’s so much fun! Dancing and singing is always fun, isn’t it dear?” she said. “Mom, this is important, please listen. Please don’t shut me out, you really need to know.” answered Teddy. “Teddy, darling, I’m really quite busy. Let me call you later, ok?” she replied. “God, this is so hard to say. I need to know that it’s ok. Mom, I’m-“ answered Teddy. “Teddy, please. I really need a break, alright? Whatever it is will have to wait.” she answered. “Mom, please don’t hang up. This took such courage! I know you know what I’m trying to say, so please just listen.” answered Teddy. “Teddy, please. I can’t solve all your problems.” she answered with a snap. “Mom, you know nothing of them. And I’m not calling for solutions. I just need you to be my mom and my friend.” said Teddy as he began to cry. “Honey, I assure you, I’m in no state of mind to discuss things right now.” she answered. “I’ve been waiting to tell you since I was twelve.” he answered. “Teddy, I’m going to go now.” she said. “You just don’t want to hear anything I say!” answered Teddy. “Teddy, you tend to dramatize.” answered his mother. “Mom, there’s a reason for that. Please, open your eyes.” he answered. “Honey, I really need to go now. I’ll call you.” she said in a rather monotonous tone. “When, mom? When will you call me?” demanded Teddy. “Soon, Teddy. This week. Maybe this weekend.” she replied. “Then we’ll work things out together.” he said. “Well, maybe by then you will have worked whatever this is out yourself.” answered his mom. “I can’t. It’s always on my mind.” he answered. “Well honey, I have so much on my mind.” she said. “Please don’t hang up…” he whispered. “I have to go.” was all she replied before hanging up. Teddy sighed, fell to his knees and began to cry. Billy arrived and saw him, hugging him from behind. “We’ll work things out together.” whispered Billy as he kissed Teddy’s head. _________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, June stood idly by, waiting in the choir room for Spider. She had received a text message from him, asking her to meet him there in 5 minutes. “''I don’t even know why I agreed to this after what happened…''” she thought to herself as she twiddled her thumbs, pacing back and forth. “May I come in?” said Spider as he stood by the door. June smirked. “You wanted to see me?” said June nonchalantly. Spider nodded. “We really need to talk things through.” he replied, taking June by the hand as they sat. June pulled her hand away from his, trying to seem as subtle as possible. “Was everything Libby said in the cafeteria true? You know, about you and me…” asked Spider. June bowed her head in embarrassment, continuing to twiddle with her thumbs. Spider held her face and looked her in the eyes. “June, please.” he said. “I didn’t mean for things to get out of hand, Spider. I really didn’t.” she replied with a frown. “June…Junebug, why didn’t you just tell me? You know the last thing I’d wanna do is hurt you.” he said with a smile. “Too late.” replied June, hoping to lighten the mood. She then rested her head on Spider’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. “I’m really sorry about all this craziness. You know I am. I should never have cared that much, you know.” said June. “You, dear girl, will always have a place inside me.” he said, pointing to his heart. “I could never imagine what my life would be like without my best friend. Besides, some people really do care too much. I think I happen to know a word for it.” he added. “And what might that be?” she replied. “I think it’s called love.” answered Spider, taking June by the hand. “And you, Junette Harris, are someone I will hold close to my heart for all that is life.” he added with a smile. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, dear friend. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” she replied, gripping his hand tighter. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Sister Shadonda (theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' *'The Only Exception' by Paramore. Sung by JR. *'We're Not Gonna Take It' by Twisted Sister. Sung By Libby and Spider. *'If You Were Gay' from Avenue Q. Sung By Luke.